Amat victoria curam
by faithindestiny
Summary: In a "relationship" that they both don't really understand, Haymitch and Katniss are both reaped for the 50th Hunger Games. They both know only one person survives. Who will it be? How will people react to the mockingjay beinging in the Quell? AU ABANDONED


A/N This is my first fanfiction not really sure how this will turn out... I love strange pairings and i thought I could give a Haymitch/Katniss a go. This is very AU and I'm messing with the events and characters just for fun. So since I'm an amateur any comments and reviews would be awesome. Suzanne Collins owns everything but the plot because that's my precious. So enjoy.

Summary: What if Katniss was in the 50th hunger games? Would she survive? What about her relationship with Haymitch? Home life? How would life in Panem turn out like?

Blood ran down Katniss's face stoping her from seeing out her right eye clearly and filling her mouth with a metallic taste. She was going to die here. She had accepted that right from when his name was on Althea's lips. She knew he was the one she could and would die for. Now, between them, it was a race to death. The blood loss made her sluggish and clumsy but the she was determined to push the knife through her heart before his wound killed him. It was this determination that made her hand slit the knife between her ribs and drive the knife into her own heart. The world round her was slowly fading with only his face clear, only slightly burred around the edges. Why? The question permeated his eyes. In a cracked whisper, her reply was obvious, "It's you."

Katniss woke with a start, her heart pounded through her chest and her brow dripped steadily with sweat. Somewhere in the corner of her mind she registered that her brother was getting ready to leave to hunt. It was his morning. They had been alternating since they were seven. Sage always went alone to provide food and gather herbs to sell and use, on a normal Thursday. Katniss hurried to get on her worn leather jacket so she could join him. No, this was no normal Thursday and the woods may help rid her mind of the dream she knew was terrible but had faded beyond recollection. Katniss met Sage by the door before they left, not needing to talk as the silence was comfortable. Anyway, neither were conversationalists. District 12 was as quiet as them. Few were moving along the paths thinly sheeted in coal dust. It made sense to Katniss, no one had to be up yet and the reaping wasn't for a few more hours. Sage moved slightly closer to Katniss, his shoulder brushing hers every so often seeking the reassurance and familiarity of his sister. This action, though, worked both ways. It was a terrifying thought to think that this maybe the last day on earth they spend together. The twins were very close; both of them would swear that one could never survive without the other. Neither could come to terms that the odds showed that they most probably would have to learn.

The woods were unlike the seemingly deserted streets of District 12. Katniss could hear the brush of animal paws from most directions as well as the buzzing of insects. She posture relaxed subtly. This was her domain. Her natural habitat. She has been hunting here as long as she could hold a bow. Retrieving her precious weapon, she reached out her senses to find what would be her prey. 10 meters south-east. She let her loaded arrow fly hitting the rabbit straight through the eye.

"Nice shot," commented Sage, not looking at all surprised. While he was better than his sister in identifying plants and using a spear, she had perfect aim when it came down to using a bow.

"It's good to know if you get reaped today, you could win."

He was talking about the Hunger Games. A televised, vicious and sinister fight to the death between a group of children taken from each district, from the ages 12 to 18, as a reminder and ongoing punishment for a failed rebellion against the Capitol. As a 16 year old taking out tesserae or a years supply of grain and oil, like Katniss and Sage were, there is a strong chance of getting picked. Usually 24 kids are put in to an arena to fight to the death until only 1 comes out. But not this year, in honour of the 50th anniversary, instead of a boy and girl from each of the 12 districts, there will be double the tributes. As the poorest, least liked, coal mining district, tributes from 12 don't survive long. This shows in the lone victor it has to show for 49 of the games

"I can shoot animals, not people. There's a difference. People have names, families, backgrounds unlike animals. A person's death impacts so many more than just the deceased."

"We both know though, if it came down to it, you could kill... Well, if it meant coming home." Sage argued taking a seat beside Katniss next to a small pond.

"I promise I will do anything but kill you to win those games if I go in, if that's what you wanted to hear."

"Even Haymitch?" Sage already knew the answer even if his sister didn't.

Katniss's eyes few wide.

"W-what?" Sage knew from the disbelief written all over expression that she really had never thought of being a tribute with the only person as close to her as her brother. Looking again at his sister he could see her eyes had glazed over as she tried to go through the experience to find the answer.

"I-I do-on't know," Katniss clutched at her hair seeming disturbed, "It's Haymitch." She said his name like it explained everything. She shook the thought from her head but the seed had been planted. The unfairness of it all. Katniss let the anger and helplessness sink into her facial features, "I just don't want to play this game with the Capitol. I hate that we go through this every year!" Katniss released the air from her lungs in a loud huff. She rested her head against her brother's shoulder.

"You promise me the same now."

"Unless faced with killing my beautiful twin, I will do anything to get out of that arena," Sage declared, a faint smile emerging.

Katniss elbowed him echoing his expression.

"No matter what happens today, we will make it home. Ok?" Sage searched for reassurance, a tiny spark of hope that tonight all four members of their family would be at the table.

"We will try. That's all we can do."

Katniss was definitely the more realistic of the two. The rest of the morning was spent filling their bags with game and singing together while the mockingjays clouded the air with their songs.

Next chapter: the Everdeen family, the reapings and Haymitch.


End file.
